


A Queen and a Drake

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adventure, Crime, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. The Hood at the beginning finds someone who believes in him in the SCPD and Oliver helps a rookie detective named Dinah Drake realize that law isn't as omnipotent as she believed at first.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Dinah Drake
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	A Queen and a Drake

**Author's Note:**

> I was again in a mood to try Oliver/Dinah Drake, since I think with good writing, Dinah could have been an OK character and I liked her and Oliver's interactions in Season 5 but Season 6 ruined her with the reveal of Vince being the Vigilante and in Season 7 she basically became cheap Quentin and the BS with Vince led to Dinah treating E-2 Laurel like crap again, which I hated. For the sake of this story, she's a rookie detective in SCPD at Season 1, besides, Dinah Drake was the first Black Canary before Dinah Laurel Lance.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and singlehandedly took out three armed kidnappers." Quentin said as he and a tanned woman with golden brown hair interrogated Oliver and Tommy. "I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Find him and you can ask." Oliver shrugged.

"Yeah." Quentin said before turning to Tommy. "What about you? You see the Hood guy?"

"I saw…" Tommy paused as he glanced at Oliver before turning to Quentin again. "…just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it."

"Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back and already someone's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira questioned.

"We couldn't get an ID on them and their weapons couldn't be traced. These were professionals." Detective Dinah Drake explained. She was a rookie detective freshly assigned to Quentin as his partner.

"Yeah, well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back. Or a Queen's ransom, as it were." Quentin said before turning to Oliver. "After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe."

"I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective." Moira said, trying to keep things civil.

"If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch." Walter said as he got up from his couch. "Thank you, detectives, for coming."

Quentin got up as he looked at Oliver condescendingly. "Your luck never seems to run out, does it?"

Quentin walked off as Dinah wrote everything down and neared the Queens, lowering her voice. "I'm sorry about what Detective Lance said. I understand he's angry towards Mr. Queen for what happened with Sara but that doesn't excuse what just happened."

"You don't need to apologize for Mr. Lance's behavior, Detective Drake. You're just doing your job." Oliver assured.

* * *

Later, in the docks, the Hood had confronted Martin Sommers and China White, and was about to run, when he heard a female voice shout as Dinah aimed her gun at him.

"Don't move. Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air. Now." Dinah ordered.

The Hood reached for his pant leg and in a swift movement threw a flechette, disarming Dinah and pinning her gun to a nearby container. When Dinah recovered, the Hood had vanished as she noticed that the flechette was beeping and she pressed a button to hear Somers's confession.

* * *

"The vigilante could have killed me tonight but he didn't." Dinah said as she talked with Quentin and Hilton. "Maybe we're going about this all wrong."

"Dinah, this man is a criminal and murderer. He killed at least a dozen of people." Quentin pointed out.

"In self-defense." Dinah reminded. "All I'm saying is, maybe he's not the enemy you're making him out to be."

Quentin snorted. "Or maybe it's because you still have a lot to learn, rookie. We don't go outside the law to get justice."

Dinah considered. There was a time she did believe that too, when she became a detective, but after recent events with the Hood, she wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Dinah was in a nearby café and read the newspapers about the vigilante taking on the Royal Flush gang and the Bertinellis and Frank's arrest, when she looked up to see Oliver at her table.

"Mind if I join you, Detective?" Oliver asked.

"Not really." Dinah said as Oliver sat down with a cup of coffee in his hand. "What brings you here, Mr. Queen?"

"Oliver. Mr. Queen was my Dad." Oliver smiled.

"Then, you can call me 'Dinah', when I'm not working. I'm on a coffee break." Dinah said.

"Fair enough." Oliver said as he saw the news article about the Hood. "Any progress with the vigilante?"

"I wish I could say there was." Dinah admitted. "But honestly, I know he's breaking the law but… maybe…" She hesitated.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I had him dead to rights one night and at that time, I thought I had him, but looking back, his first few nights, he was able to beat dozens of bodyguards and take on a Triad assassin and how could one detective stand a chance against someone like him?" Dinah asked.

"Did he hurt you?" Oliver asked, feigning worry.

"He could've but he just disarmed me. I mean, I know he doesn't hold back against the criminals and most of the people, Detective Lance mostly, believes he's a murderer but when I look back, most of the kills were in self-defense. Very few lethal shots against non-lethal and the guards and gangsters mostly ended up battered, bruised, bloodied and with broken bones and missing teeth. He is… ruthless but I'm not sure he's the killer the news make him out to be." Dinah admitted. "And after what I've seen recently in the past few months, with Jason Brodeur framing Peter Declan and the Hood saving Declan and taking down Brodeur and the one-percenters like Claybourne or Redman, all of them turning out to be dirty, yet they had the right people on their payroll and almost got Laurel killed. I mean, we're supposed to protect innocent people."

She gestured to her badge as she continued. "But what's been happening lately makes me question my beliefs and Lance always says, 'You don't need to go outside the law to get justice.' I'm not so sure about that anymore. Maybe this city needs someone outside the law to get justice for the innocent. Someone who can do what the law can't. Maybe the Hood is a necessary evil we need to live with."

"You do realize you could lose your badge for thinking that way." Oliver pointed out.

"Maybe. But as long as there's someone who does whatever it takes to save lives and the innocents, even if it means going outside the law to get justice, I can live with it. Because what good is the law, what good are the rules, when there are people, who have money and power to twist them to their own needs and the law, the police force can't protect the innocent like it's supposed to? It makes me question if I should even wear the badge." Dinah said.

"You're a good person, Dinah." Oliver assured as he held her hand. "Don't let fear and doubt compromise what you believe in and who you are, otherwise you won't even know what's your purpose anymore."

"That Zen advice comes from your time on Lian Yu?" Dinah asked, smiling.

"You could say that." Oliver said, returning the smile as they held hands. "Look, just because the Hood makes you realize that the law doesn't work the way you want it to, it doesn't mean it can't work like that anymore. Look, I may have my differences with Lance, but I think this city needs decent cops like him, you or Hilton."

"Maybe. But I know now that even before the Hood, the people stopped believing in the force the way they used to, if you consider Declan. Maybe the Hood can give them something to believe in, if the police can't." Dinah said.

"You mean as a hero?" Oliver questioned.

"Or maybe as someone else. Something else. Someone who can do what has to be done, when the law can't." Dinah pointed out as they smiled and held hands.

* * *

Sometime later, Oliver accompanied Dinah into the lair as she looked around and smiled as she eyed the hood on the mannequin. "I suspected but I wasn't sure. So the time, when you were under house arrest…" She turned at Oliver with a pointed look. "Diggle?"

Oliver nodded.

"Smart." Dinah said. "But why tell me?"

"Because I know you're a good person, Dinah. And you've shown me that I can trust you." Oliver said.

"And what, you expect me to become a sidekick, Ollie? I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you're placing your trust in me but you've told me that I shouldn't compromise who I am." Dinah said.

"You don't have to. But maybe we should make sure I shouldn't have to save your ass so often." Oliver said.

Dinah smirked. "You really want to do this?"

"Give me your best shot." Oliver said with a matching smirk.

Dinah didn't hesitate as she attempted to kick him but he lazily dodged. Dinah attempted to land some punches but Oliver just seemed amused, almost as if he was playing with her as he blocked her blows with few movements of just one arm before he grabbed her from behind and pinned her to the floor.

"Not bad. But you're lucky I was actually the good guy, when you were about to arrest me." Oliver said.

Dinah relaxed, seeming to give in as she looked beaten and Oliver got up and turned around, about to leave.

Unnoticed to him, Dinah got up to her feet and roared, lunging at him from behind and Oliver barely had time to turn around to face her before she pinned him to the ground as they stared at each other, panting out and stared into each other's eyes. Neither of them was sure who moved first but they felt an inexplicable tension between each other as they both pulled in for a kiss, with Dinah unbuttoning his shirt, while Oliver took off Dinah's top, as they gave into each other.

* * *

"So, does the police still think that the Hood is a monster?" Oliver asked as he visited Dinah in the precinct and read the news about the Hood stopping Malcolm Merlyn and the Undertaking.

"Well, most of the force, Lance included, thinks he is a hero, but still, he has killed over three dozen people. That we can't just let slide." Dinah quipped with a smirk. "Still, it's good he doesn't have a sidekick, like maybe a girl in black leather for example, otherwise, things in this time would be twice as hard but they are still rough enough with the archer around.

"Well, good luck catching him." Oliver replied with the same smirk as they chuckled.

"I'm resigning today." Dinah revealed, much to Oliver's surprise as she looked around the precinct and showed Oliver her resignation papers. "This city is full of people who would use their power and status to twist the law to their own needs, so the Hood may be a necessary evil. The police can't work the way it used to, but maybe it can give them something to believe in. A symbol they can believe in. And they can't trust the police after what happened last year and I think that maybe…"

"Maybe it could use a hero." Oliver said.

"That doesn't mean he has to do it on his own." Dinah noted. "What about a partner? Not like the Huntress. But maybe…"

They looked outside the window to see a black canary fly above them as they considered a nickname for another vigilante.

"'The Hood and the Black Canary'? Well, I've always found 'The Hood' as a lame nickname." Oliver shrugged.

"So what do you think that should the vigilante be called?" Dinah asked as Oliver picked the arrow in an evidence bag and considered.

**Author's Note:**

> To make some things clear at the ending, Oliver didn't sleep with Laurel in 1x22, since don't get me started on the stupid and annoying Oliver/Laurel/Tommy love triangle, Malcolm is dead and no Undertaking, destruction of Glades or Tommy dying happened.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
